Partir ou rester
by Milhoute
Summary: Sara est décidée à partir... et cette fois il faudra plus qu'une plante pour l'en empêcher !
1. Chapter 1

Recoucou !

Bon je reste dans la lignée du premier, histoire de s'amuser un peu voici une autre fanfics GSR !

Sara frappa à la porte du bureau de Grissom :

« Je peux entrer ?

-Oui, bien sûr.»

Sara entra et commença à préparer ses phrases ; par où commencer ?

« Je suis venue vous dire que… j'ai bien réfléchi, j'ai pesé le pour et le contre et je pense avoir trouvé la meilleure solution… j'ai décidé de partir. »

Grissom, comme à son habitude, ne disait rien, il essayait de comprendre mais, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il avait quelques difficultés à la suivre. Avant de réagir, il décida de laisser finir Sara.

« C'est devenu trop difficile pour moi, expliqua-t-elle, je souffre trop, ce n'est plus possible.

-De quoi parlez-vous Sara ?

-Vous ne voyez donc rien ? Je vous parle de ce que je ressens pour vous… je n'arrive plus à supporter de vous voir tous les jours sans que… sans qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. C'est pour ça que je démissionne et que je reprends mon ancien poste. »

Grissom se sentait pris au piège.

« … Si je comprends bien, la seule chose qui vous ferait rester serait… qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous ?

-Oui… si c'est sérieux, oui. »

Sara espérait qu'il dise quelque chose, mais une fois encore, la réaction de son boss était prévisible, il restait là, assis devant elle, sans savoir quoi dire : d'une part, il était pris au dépourvu ; d'autre part, il montrait difficilement ses sentiments. Il ne bougeait plus, ne parlait plus, au point que Sara avait l'impression de s'être adressé à un mur. Pour elle, l'interprétation était bien différente, Grissom se fichait comme de sa première chemise de savoir qu'elle allait partir ; visiblement, ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'était pas partagé. De toute façon, elle s'était préparée à cela avant d'entrer dans son bureau et n'espérait pas d'autre réaction de sa part.

« Je vais récupérer mes affaires » lui dit-elle avant de quitter son bureau.

Grissom était en train de penser à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, « j'ai décidé de partir » martelait dans sa tête. Il ne voulait absolument pas qu'elle s'en aille mais le lui dire semblait impossible.

Une rumeur sur la démission de Sara ne mit pas longtemps à se former et arriva vite aux oreilles de Catherine, qui connaissait même les raisons de ce choix, si cette rumeur s'avérait être vrai. Elle connaissait depuis longtemps les sentiments que Sara avait pour Gil, cela ne l'étonnait donc pas. Elle connaissait aussi Grissom et savait qu'il n'était pas bien bavard quand on lui demandait de se dévoiler. Elle n'était donc pas du tout surprise de l'état de la situation, si tout ce qu'on lui avait dit était fondé. Mais elle se disait que Grissom n'était pas honnête envers lui-même, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, car il était bien le dernier ici à accepter que Sara s'en aille. Elle savait que, malgré son silence, Gil était bien plus attaché à Sara que n'importe qui d'autre. Catherine ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques heures déjà, avant que Sara n'aille lui parler. Elle décida donc de lui rendre une petite visite, afin de s'assurer, de la bouche de son superviseur, que ce qu'elle avait entendu était vrai.

« Grissom, je peux vous parler ? »

En entendant ces paroles, Grissom ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'à chaque fois qu'il entendait cette phrase dans la bouche d'une femme, de nouveaux ennuis s'ajoutaient à ceux qu'il avait déjà. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi Catherine venait le voir, elle avait encore décidé de mettre son grain de sel.

« Pas maintenant Catherine, j'ai tout un tas de paperasses en retard et ça ne peut pas attendre. »

C'était vrai, mais Grissom détestait la paperasse, c'était un moyen de se défiler.

« Et moi j'ai quelque chose à vous dire et ça peut encore moins attendre. »

Grissom se résigna, de toute façon, qu'il le veuille ou non, Catherine était bien trop entêtée pour ne pas lui dire sa façon de penser.

« Qu'y a-t-il , lui demanda alors Gil.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous osez le demander ? Enfin Grissom, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! Vous allez laisser faire les choses ? Vous allez laisser Sara s'en aller sans vous battre ? » C'était simplement une rumeur et Catherine allait droit au but. Si elle n'était pas fondée, Grissom lui demanderait de quoi elle parle.

« C'est son choix Catherine. »

Maintenant elle était sûre que tout était vrai et elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, Grissom apparemment se résignait.

« Alors ça, c'est la meilleur ! Vous avez toujours voulu qu'elle entre dans l'équipe et maintenant qu'elle y est, vous allez la laisser filer ! Réagissez bon dieu ! »

Elle avait décidée, une fois de plus, de lui secouer les puces.

« Je ne peux tout de même pas l'obliger à rester.

-Pas l'obliger, la convaincre. Dîtes lui ce que vous ressentez !

-Catherine, pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous vous mêliez de nos vies privées ?

-Quelle vie privée Grissom ? si vous laissez filer Sara, vous ne risquez pas d'avoir de vie privée ! »

Grissom, à chaque fois que Catherine lui parlait ainsi, se vexait. Mais il savait qu'à chaque fois, elle avait raison. Catherine, voyant qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir une réaction de sa part, se montra un peu plus compréhensive. Elle était directe avec les gens, elle leur disait ce qu'elle pensait d'eux, elle était franche. Elle savait ouvrir les yeux à Grissom mieux que personne au labo.

« Ecoutez. Je sais que ce n'est pas votre truc de parler de vos sentiments, mais si vous ne le faîtes pas, Sara va vous quitter. »

A suivre très prochainement... ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Grissom avait baissé la tête à présent, il se rendait bien compte de la situation et ne voulait pas montrer à Catherine à quel point ça l'affectait. Mais elle n'était pas dupe, elle le connaissait bien finalement, malgré les barrières que Grissom essayait de dresser entre lui et ses collègues. Elle savait comment il réagissait et ce qu'il en était, elle en était convaincue : Grissom aimait Sara autant que Sara pouvait l'aimer en retour. Seulement, c'était un coincé de première qui ne voulait jamais montrer ses émotions ! Cela la rendait triste pour tous les deux, car Sara n'était pas la seule à souffrir en fin de compte. Catherine aimait ses collègues comme s'ils faisaient partie de sa famille et lorsque l'un d'eux avait des problèmes, que ce soit au travail ou dans sa vie privée, elle était là pour eux.

Grissom n'arrêtait pas de penser à Sara et à ce que lui avait dit Catherine. Elle n'avait pas bougé, elle restait là devant lui comme pour lui dire : « Tant que vous ne ferez rien, je ne bougerai pas ! » Les pensées fusaient dans sa tête, il pensait que Catherine avait raison, il pensait qu'il devait agir, il se demandait comment il devait agir et comment il allait bien pouvoir surmonter ses craintes. Une petite voix dans la tête lui disait : « Elle a raison Griss, bouge-toi le cul pour une fois ! Tu es trop attaché à Sara pour laisser faire les choses… » Il se demanda alors s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard et regretta sa pensée. Il pensa à une autre fois où Sara lui avait parlé déjà de son intention de partir, il avait réussi à la garder près de lui, il lui avait offert un plante verte pour se faire pardonner. Aujourd'hui, Sara voulait plus, beaucoup plus…

« Grissom, vous êtes toujours avec moi ?

-Oui… je réfléchissais.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait peur à ce point et qui vous empêche de sauter dans votre voiture et d'aller chercher Sara ? »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, elle se posait la question à haute-voix.

« J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des espérances de Sara. »

Gil la surprit, il se dévoilait enfin !

« Enfin c'est vrai, elle a besoin de quelqu'un de tendre avec elle, qui sache lui parler sans crainte, quelqu'un… de plus jeune aussi, j'ai quinze ans de plus qu'elle !

-Et alors ? L'âge n'a aucune importance pour elle… c'est vous qu'elle aime, elle vous connaît bien, ce n'est pas un caprice de petite fille, elle sait ce qu'elle veut… et ce qu'elle veut c'est être avec vous. Et puis… je suis sûre que derrière cette carapace, vous êtes quelqu'un de tendre. Vous ne pouvez pas passer le restant de votre vie à vous cacher derrière votre travail. La seule question que vous devez vous poser c'est « est-ce que j'aime Sara ? ». Si c'est non, alors laissez-la partir, pour son bien ; mais si la réponse est oui, alors là, ne vous posez plus de questions, foncez la rejoindre ou vous le regretterez. »

Grissom ne dit plus un mot et se leva, prit sa veste, ses clés et sortit de son bureau. Catherine n'avait pas encore bougée, elle souriait à l'idée que tout allait s'arranger, qu'elle avait réussi à le convaincre. Arrivée dans le couloir, Grissom fit demi-tour, Catherine ne s'attendait pas à le voir revenir. Elle commençait à se dire qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Les yeux remplis d'émotions, Grissom ouvrit une dernière fois la bouche :

« Merci, Catherine. » Et il s'en alla.

Il commença par le vestiaire, puis chercha Sara dans toutes les pièces où elle pouvait se trouver. Durant sa recherche, il croisa Nick.

« Vous n'avez pas vu Sara ?

-Euh… si, elle est partie chez elle récupérer ses valises. Son avion part dans un peu moins d'une heure. »

Nick ignorait pourquoi Sara avait décidé de partir. Il pensait que c'était juste une question de travail, que Sara avait peut-être décidé de reprendre son ancien poste parce qu'elle pensait avoir plus de chance d'obtenir une promotion.

« Merci, Nick. »

Grissom quitta le L.V.P.D. et décida d'aller directement à l'aéroport de Las Vegas car le temps pressait. Il appela chez Sara pour savoir si elle était encore là-bas, il tomba sur le répondeur.

Arrivé à l'aéroport, il regarda le panneau d'affichage : San Francisco, porte 7. Il s'y dirigea avec hâte et aperçut Sara, elle était assise et attendait patiemment l'embarquement. Il eut du mal à reprendre son souffle.

« Sara !… Enfin !… Je vous trouve...

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? »

Sara était vraiment étonnée de le voir ici. Pourquoi était-il venu ? C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça.

« Je suis venu pour… vous empêcher de faire une grosse erreur…

-L'erreur que j'ai commise a été de croire que les choses allaient s'arranger si je restais. Je répare cette erreur au contraire. »

Grissom s'assit à coté d'elle.

« Sara… je ne vous comprends pas, vous avez une belle carrière ici. Vous aimez votre boulot. Et vous êtes prête à tout plaquer ? »

Il commençait mal et n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage de dire à Sara ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Ça n'arrivait pas à sortir, c'était plus fort que lui. Sara le regardait, en ce moment elle éprouvait plus de haine que d'amour pour lui. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il venait faire ici. Si c'était pour lui rendre les choses encore plus difficile, c'était réussi. Elle ressentait de la tristesse de devoir partir car, comme l'avait si bien dit Grissom, elle aimait son travail et elle aimait les gens avec qui elle travaillait tous les jours. Partir l'obligeait à tirer un trait sur une partie de sa vie. Malheureusement, elle n'avait plus le choix, Grissom ne lui laissait pas d'autres alternatives. Grissom n'arrêtait pas de penser « Allez, parle-lui, vas-y. », il trouva une parade :

« Sara, nous avons besoin de vous. »

-Qui ? Qui a besoin de moi ?

-Eh bien, le labo… vos collègues et… »

La colère de Sara finit par éclater :

« Vous ne me parlez que de boulot, il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie Grissom ! Enfin pour les gens normaux ! Mais non, moi je n'ai que mon boulot ! Il m'étouffe ! Je ne veux plus avoir que ça ! Et mes collègues comme vous dîtes, à part au boulot, on ne se fréquente pas ! En dehors du boulot, on ne se connaît pas ! Je n'ai aucun rapport amical avec qui que ce soit ici, je ne suis qu'une collègue de travail. »

Grissom tenta de lui faire comprendre.

« Vous… vous êtes plus qu'une collègue pour moi.

-Vous ! Vous êtes le pire de tous ! Vous n'êtes pas indifférent, vous me méprisez ! »

Les larmes commençait à couler de rage.

« Je ne suis dans votre équipe que parce que Holly Gribbs s'est faite tirer dessus.

-Vous vous trompez Sara. J'ai toujours voulu vous intégrer dans mon équipe. Vous y êtes un chaînon indispensable.

-Pff… vous ne pensez qu'au boulot. »

Sara se leva de son siège, elle voulait rejoindre la salle d'embarquement. Parler à un mur ne l'intéressait pas. Grissom se leva à son tour et retint Sara par le bras.

« Non Sara, je pense aussi à moi… qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans vous ? J'ai besoin de vous, de savoir que vous êtes près de moi. »

Sara le regarda droit dans les yeux, les siens étaient remplis de haine.

« Je ne suis pas votre marionnette ! »

Elle se dégagea de son emprise et se dirigea comme elle l'avait prévu vers la salle d'embarquement. Grissom, comprenant qu'elle le quittait pour de bon cette fois, laissa échapper ses sentiments de désespoir, afin qu'elle sache la vraie raison de sa présence et surtout, pourquoi elle devait rester.

« Je vous aime ! »

Sara se figea sur place, avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle se retourna pour regarder l'homme qui lui avait déclaré sa flamme, elle n'y croyait pas.

« Quoi ?

-J'ai… j'ai jamais su m'exprimer… exprimer ce que je ressentais. Les relations humaines, ce n'est vraiment pas mon fort. Je suis plus à l'aise avec un cadavre ou des insectes, au moins, je n'ai pas à avoir peur de leur jugement. Je suis un trouillard je sais, je fuis les gens qui se rapproche de moi, j'ai peur de leur regard, j'ai peur de leur jugement. Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec ça avant… avant de vous connaître.

Sara n'en revenait pas, enfin il lui parlait ! Elle s'était approchée peu à peu de Grissom pendant qu'il se dévoilait et à quelques centimètres de lui, elle le mit au défi.

« Si ce que vous dîtes est vrai alors embrassez-moi.

Grissom ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le mette au défi comme ça.

« Quoi ? Comme ça ? Maintenant ? Mais…

Sara s'approcha encore plus près de lui et lui dit doucement :

« Si vous ne le faîtes pas, je monte dans cette avion Grissom... Embrassez-moi.

Grissom prit doucement Sara dans ses bras et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Son geste était maladroit, être tendre n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Sara y mit du sien et réussit à le mettre à l'aise. Grissom se débrouillait maintenant comme un expert !

FIN

J'expert ;-) que ça vous a plu ! Des commentaires seraient le bienvenus, merci !


End file.
